The invention aims at the improvements of a prior art artificial Christmas tree structure that has such rotary branches that can be folded into a compact form. FIGS. 1 and 2 show the configuration of such an artificial Christmas tree. As can be seen from the drawings, an artificial Christmas tree includes a main trunk (10) with a plurality of pivotal joint socket (30), to each of which a branch (20) is attached. Each branch is provided with twigs (22) and needles. The rotary joint socket (30) has such means that allows branches (20) to be attached at a preset inclination and extends outwardly to display a form of Christmas tree. The branch (20) can be rotated around the pivotal joint socket (30) to close to the trunk (10) so that the artificial Christmas tree can be wrapped for further carrying or storage. Although the artificial Christmas tree structure provides convenience for delivery and storage, it still has a potential risk of electrical leakage. The cause consists in the pivotal joint structure. After the joint socket (30) is connected with a branch (20), the space (301) near the pivotal end of the branch is accessible from the outside. Electrical wires (60) wound around the artificial Christmas tree along with miniature light bulbs might drop into the open space (301), as a result of which when branches are stretched outwardly again electrical wires as well as light bulbs might be clamped and damaged by moving branches and pivotal joint socket (30). Because that an artificial Christmas tree must be able to provide enough strength to support the entire weight, the trunk (10) and branches (20) and the pivotal joint sockets (30) usually are made of metal materials. Thus if a branch (20) and a pivotal joint socket (30) clamp electrical wires therebetween, then the weight of a branch associated with twigs and needles will exert a great clamping force on the electrical wires (60). This may injure the sheath of electrical wires and leads to electrical leakage. Therefore such artificial Christmas tree structure is not satisfactory in safety. To solve the problem, the inventor has endeavored to overcome the above deficiency for a long time and finally worked out an improved Christmas tree structure. According to the invention, a shield (40) that can move along with the rotary motion of branches (20) is disposed on each pivotal joint socket to cover the space (301) above the socket to protect electrical wires from dropping into the rotary space and being clamped by rotary branches. Thus the structure according to the invention can eliminate the possibility of electrical leakage due to electrical wires clamped in a pivotal joint socket.
Now the structural features and advantages of the invention will be further described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.